


kiss me like a man drowning

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Sal Fisher, Age of Consent, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bad Dirty Talk, Begging, Biting, Body Hair, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Larry Johnson, Boys Kissing, Chest Hair, Collars, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Facial Hair, First Time, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scars, Scratching, Self-Esteem Issues, Strip Games, Stripping, Swearing, Top Sal Fisher, Whining, consent kink, larry is a needy boy, sal n larry are both adults in this dont be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sal pressed harder against Larry's mouth and licked his partner's lips. They'd made out many times before, but of all the drugs he'd tried, this was still his favourite high.





	kiss me like a man drowning

Sal bit the remaining portion of his lower lip. "So, we're really doin' this, huh?"

Larry laughed. His usual cool, laid-back demeanor was cast aside, along with their shoes, socks, shirts, and Sal's prosthetic. "Yeah," he breathed, moving one of his checkers over one of Sal's. "Strip."

"Fuck you," Sal muttered, smiling, as he reached down to pull off his pants before he tossed them to the floor. He rested his warped chin on one knee as he considered his options, then grinned as he hopped one of his pieces over one, two, three of Larry's. "Strip, strip, strip."

Larry let out a low whistle. "Damn, Fisher. If we were really playing I'd call bullshit, but, I think I can let it slide this time."

"Just take your pants off."

The taller man held up his hands in mock surrender for a moment before undoing his belt, watching as Sal packed the game away. His hands shook slightly. "Start slow, then get rougher, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we said." The blue-haired man turned and pulled open a drawer, retrieving a leather dog collar and matching leash from inside. "But I've never used one of these before, so don't expect much, okay?"

"Dude, I'll be happy with anything you do." Larry paused before removing his boxers to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.  "I love you so fuckin' much."

Sal rolled his eyes. "Love you too, dork." He waited for Larry to pull his hair up in a loose ponytail, then wrapped the collar around his neck and fastened the buckle. He clipped on the leash and gave it a gentle tug, testing his new power over his lover with a smirk, then pulled him a bit closer for a soft, slow kiss. He hummed into Larry's lips. "You remember the safeword?"

"Gearboy," Larry murmured. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Sal hummed again, this time pulling his head back, but making sure that Larry would stay in place. "You're not the one in charge here though, are you?" He smiled. His shyness seemed to melt away. "After all,  _I_ won our little game, didn't I?"

"Mmn, yeah. Fair." Larry chuckled. "But c'mon, Sally Face; I need you. Kiss me.  _Please._ "

"That's more like it." Sal leaned forward once more, one hand on the leash, the other cupping Larry's cheek. He twirled a few strands of hair around his fingers as he pressed harder against Larry's mouth and licked his partner's lips. They'd made out many times before, but of all the drugs he'd tried, this was still his favourite high.

"I love you so much," Larry murmured thoughtlessly in one of the brief moments they separated. 

"Mmm, I know." Sal tangled his fingers in Larry's hair and gave it a gentle yank at the same time as the leash, earning a soft moan from Larry's parted lips. "I love you too."

Larry's hands crept up Sal's thighs, eventually coming to rest on his hips, gripping them tightly, desperately. He bit his boyfriend's lip teasingly, only to have his hair pulled in response.

"I'm in charge here, hm?" Sal's soft tenor rasp took on a darker tone.

"Y-yeah. Yes."

"Good boy." He gave Larry one more kiss on the nose before leaning away once more to grab the bottle of lubricant from his dresser drawer. "Lie down."

Larry complied, instinctively pulling his parted legs up slightly as Sal warmed the lube between his fingers. "You already hard?"

"Not the point. I've gotta get you ready, don't I?" He positioned himself between Larry's legs and made small circles with his fingers around the other man's asshole.

"C'mon, Sal," Larry whined, "Don't tease me . . ."

"I'm gonna tease you as much as I want, Johnson," Sal retorted, pressing two fingers inside of his boyfriend and palming himself through his underwear. "You're just gonna have to learn to deal with it."

The brunet let out a sound somewhere between a contented hum and a low, needy groan, bucking his hips slightly in an attempt to get Sal's fingers further into him. "Fuck, Sally Face . . ."

"I know Larry Face. Just relax. I'm gonna make you feel good."

Another soft whine escaped his lips as the shorter man crooked his fingers and went deeper, beginning to gently search for Larry's prostate. He smirked as his breath hitched when he found it.

"You like that, big boy?"

"Mmn, nh, mmm-hmm."

"Use your words."

"Fuck-  _yes_. It's good. It's  _really_ good." He chuckled. "But c'mon, Sally, you know what I  _really_  want."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

"Dude, don't bring up my mom while you have your fingers in my ass."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's fine, just  _so_ not sexy."

Sal laughed. "Well, what d'you think  _is_ sexy, hm?"

"Your cute little cock, for one."

"It's not that much smaller than yours!"

"Really? I haven't seen it, so I wouldn't know."

Sal sighed, sat up on his knees, and put one thumb under the elastic of his boxer-briefs. "You wanna change that?"

Larry swallowed thickly, then nodded, sitting up slightly to reach out towards his lover. "Can I?"

"Go ahead. You might be all mine, but _I'm_ also all _yours._ "

The taller man smiled as he reached around to cup Sal's (admittedly flat) ass with both hands. Sal hummed in response, giggling slightly, and he took that as his cue to grab the elastic and pull them down to his boyfriend's knees. He paused for the briefest of moments when he saw the near-uniform scars littering his bony hips and thighs, but quickly distracted himself by leaving a trail of tiny hickeys down his stomach while the other clumsily brought his underwear down past his knees with his feet.

"'T's not fair," Sal complained quietly. "You've had chest hair since tenth grade, meanwhile I'm eighteen and still smooth as a fuckin' baby."

"I think it's cute," Larry murmured in reply as one hand left Sal's ass to gently squeeze his balls. "You've got such nice, soft skin, dude."

"Fuck- Lar, shut up."

"But it's true," he said with a smile. "You're so sexy to me, Sally Face."

"Well, that makes one person who's attracted to me."

"I mean it, baby. You're so little and cute, but so,  _so_ ready to take control. You're already so good to me."

"Larry . . ." Sal covered his mouth with one hand. "That means a lot coming from a handsome stud like yourself."

"Don't try to one-up me, Fisher. I mean that shit."

"I do too, Lar." He tilted his hips upward. "Now c'mon, get back down there. I wanna fuckin' rail you."

"Mmm, that's what I'm talkin' about." He happily complied with his lover's order, but not before quickly taking the head of Sal's cock in his mouth and giving it a few gentle sucks.

"Fuck,  _Larry_." Sal threw his head back as the other man's tongue toyed with the base of the head of his dick. "Shit. Just let me fuck you already."

No sooner had he said it had Larry laid back, presenting his ass to his boyfriend. "All yours," he said encouragingly.

Sal spread the remaining lube on his fingers over his length, giving himself a few slow pumps, before positioning himself between Larry's legs and beginning to push into him. The taller man groaned lowly, taking Sal's sheets into his fists, as the shorter found a slow, steady rhythm, in and out, in and out.

"F-fuck," Larry breathed, biting the base of his thumb. "Shit, Sal, that's really good."

Sal groaned once, twice, arching his back and resting his forehead on Larry's chest. "Fuck," he said softly, "you're so fucking tight."

"You're so good, Sally," Larry mumbled, both hands coming to rest on the back of his shoulders. "Shit, take me. Don't stop."

"Nn, wasn' planning on it," Sal laughed.

"C'mon, fuck me harder. Y'don't gotta be so gentle; I can take it."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, Sal,  _please_."

Sal smirked, quickening the speed of his thrusts as he pressed their mouths together, harsh and needy and demanding. Larry gladly obliged, wrapping one muscular arm around Sal's neck while his other hand gripped roughly at Sal's shoulder. He relished the way his lover gasped into the kiss as his nails made contact with soft skin. Sal, in turn, grabbed a fistful of hair near the nape of his neck and gave a quick tug, bringing forth a moan, and took that chance to take his lower lip between his teeth and pull ever so gently.

"S-Sally Face," Larry panted between kisses, "you're so fuckin' hot when you decide to just have your way with me-  _mm_ -" He tried to say more, but was cut off by his lover's mangled lips on his.

"I only do it because you're so sexy like this. I mean, you're such a hunk now; it's a real treat to see you reduced to a babbling mess while you beg for me to touch you."

"You have no  _idea_ how good it feels now that you're doin' it." Larry laughed breathily. "It's like the first time I smoked all over again. But  _better_. I dunno if I'll be able to stand the withdrawal."

"Mmm, y'won't have to for long, don't worry." Sal left a trail of sloppy kisses down his boyfriend's jaw, eventually coming to nibble on the scratchy, stubbly skin of his neck. "My dad's been workin' a lot more lately, so we'll have the place to ourselves all the time. Just you 'n' me, hm? How's that sound?"

"Fuckin' amazing," he said, his voice barely a whisper now.

"You okay?"

"Shit- cloud nine, dude. Cloud ten."

Sal chuckled, taking a quick pause from kissing his lover's neck. "Good to hear."

"Mm, whaddabout you?"

"'M close, Lar. Think I could blow my load any second."

"Shit. I'm that good clenched around your cock, huh?"

Sal, indignant, wrapped some of the leash's excess length once around his hand and gave a slight tug. "Don't you go sassing me, Johnson." His voice was dangerously low and sent shivers down Larry's spine. "I might not let you come. You don't want that, now do you?"

Larry whined, though it came out as more of a moan. He bucked his hips slightly, erect cock excruciatingly brushing against Sal's lower abdomen. "Fuck, Sally, please.  _Please_ lemme come. I'm gonna fuckin' die if I don't nut soon."

Sal's thrusts grew quick and careless and desperate. "Mmn, k-keep talking."

"Fuck, Sal, I don't think I can last much longer. You fuck me so good, Sally — best I've ever had. Shit, shit.  _Fuck._ I'm so fuckin' close. I love you so much-  _oh_."

The shorter man moaned loudly, though he muffled his cries in the other's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," he whispered, burying himself up to the hilt in Larry's ass. "Ohhh, shit," he groaned. "Fuck." He let his hips fall, grinding lazily against his boyfriend, until Larry's high, quaking moans filled the air until they were replaced by soft whimpers and he pulled out.

"That," Larry panted as he caught his breath, "was better than every Sanity's Fall song ever written." He laughed breathlessly. "I fuckin' love you, man."

Sal smiled, eyes half-lidded and vision hazy. He kissed Larry sweetly. "I love you too."


End file.
